Super Scription of Data
by LittleBlueNayru
Summary: I'm waiting for a world where I can live happily.  Until then, I die.


Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni.

If you have no idea what Higurashi is, here's a short summary: a group of friends lives happily in a country village during the early 1980s, and one by one they all go batshit and die, gruesomely. Repeat this a bunch of times, including the deaths, over and over. Then you find out that one of the girls, Rika Furude, is secretly a world-hopper, repeating the scenario time and time again in an effort to prevent her and her friends' deaths.

This is what happens when you watch too many Higurashi deaths at once and you're a rabid Hetalia fan. Imagine any one of the nations in Rika's position, then make "Hinamizawa" the whole world. Written from Nation/"Rika's" first person point-of-view so the reader may insert any nation they wish. (And while certain countries are mentioned, I do not imply that Nation/"Rika" is not any of the named ones.

Title taken from the third opening song of Higurashi: "Super Scription of Data." Some lyrics and lines from the series also used. Neither are mine.

Please excuse the overly gratuitous use of line breaks.

* * *

><p><span>Super Scription of Data<span>

* * *

><p>Shall I tell you?<p>

Instead, promise not to tell anyone. I'll have to kill you if you lie.

I've had to do it before, so don't think I won't do it again!

* * *

><p>It's been years since the first time I died, the first time you died. Well, all Nations die at some point or another for some reason or another, but they never really pass away unless they've been destroyed or disbanded. But I've died forever before, and you've died forever before, and I don't want to have to kill you again.<p>

I don't know why I'm able to do it. Escape, that is. I should have died forever a long time ago. As I said, it's been years... years and years and years. The memories bleed into each other of all the times I've had to repeat the years and change the events. But my main question is; why am I the one able to escape, to try again? To me, it doesn't make sense. Out of all the countries in all the world, why me? I just don't know.

You say it's impossible? That I'm lying, that I'm crazy, I'm joking?

What's impossible? Nothing is. I've seen nuclear holocausts. I've seen us sent back to the Dark Ages by EMPs. I've seen new-age plagues break out thanks to the Bio-Wars. I've seen terrorists rend the world apart. I've seen communism cover the world and fall, I've seen capitalism corrupt the world and fall, too. I've seen invasions by forms of sentient life we never dreamed, from galaxies we've never imagined before. I've seen us do the invading of the others.

I've seen our wars taken to galactic reaches in the absence of extraterrestrial life. I've seen the superpowers you know and ones you never thought would rise to prominence blast entire solar systems apart with weapons of mass destruction that put Hydrogen bombs to shame. I've also seen that timeline cut short by electromagnetic pulses that make us revert to the days of horseback, heavy armor, and blades.

I've seen magic come to life, everything it can help and everything it can harm. I've seen it bless my land, and destroy it.

I've seen science fiction we never thought possible, things I cannot even describe as I try to tell you, and I wish those things would stay locked between the bound covers printed pages.

Somewhere, at some time, everything is real.

* * *

><p>You probably wouldn't believe me if I said that once the American Continents exacted their revenge on the Old World you know. Not exactly revenge in their eyes, though. After all, civilization flourished in the "New" World while the "Old" one was just natives. And there was that time when they got twenty-first-century technology just as the colonizing Europeans tried to land on their shores... oh, was it ever funny to see their faces!<p>

And we can't forget the time when Africa unified as a supernation and led the world in place of America. With all those resources, and all that unity, despite all odds, it wasn't that hard to become the top power.

Then there was that one time where the Special Relationship fell to pieces and caused the world more terror than the Cuban Missile Crisis. Oh, one time that actually derailed the world, too. The aftermath was... unspeakable. But still, America and England are always better as allies. As enemies they are too much for the world to bear.

But it's even scarier if you're up against an America that willingly joined the U.S.S.R. After that... everyone changed. I chose to disband myself from that world, rather than face what little I had glimpsed hidden behind the Iron Curtain.

Canada is also scary. One time, 1812 took a turn for the worse and he ended up annexing his rambunctious twin. What became of America, that world doesn't know...

America's scary, too. The words "American Empire" still send shivers up my spine.

* * *

><p>That reminds me of the time most of North America was raised by the Vikings. They replaced Russia as the scariest nations, mainly because they destroyed him. With the Scandinavian countries coming in from the west and Canada and America attacking from the east, he never stood a chance. The twins did most of the work, too. They arrived at the meeting for the surrender treaty covered in blood with the most gruesome grins on their faces.<p>

And then there was the time genetic engineering got out of hand, and most of the countries merged into continent-wide Federations before trying to blast each other off the map for their differing views. It was scary, to lose my identity. I was one of the last countries to merge... and it was by force.

I've seen so many things. So many things, and I want to tell you them all. My journal is my only friend, though. I've wrote in it about every world I've seen, from the times some of George Orwell's apocalyptic visions of the future hit the mark, to the times Huxley got it right and humanity entertained itself to death, to when Asia colonized the Americas from the west eastward, to when the original settlers of Africa and the Americas and Australia kept their identity and thrived in so many different ways than Europeans, to when Napoleon and Hitler and Stalin truly ruled their worlds. I want to tell you the horrors of the worlds and the secrets to utopia, but it's far too late for that.

* * *

><p>I want to call you by so many names! You've changed names so many times, in all your different lives, are you sure you're not multiple-personality? And you've been so many things to me, too... just like everyone else. I can't think of anyone who hasn't been a parent or a sibling, a friend or an enemy or a lover in some life or another.<p>

I want to find a way to stay in one world, and live happily forever after. Believe me, the last thing I want to do is leave you, but I'll still do it... There is no happily ever after. The sun eventually burns out, even if we live to see it, and then we die. All our people abandoned us for the stars that time, and I died in tears that time as they flew away, the lights of their ships fading.

* * *

><p>Maybe this time, it will be the last time. But there's so many things I still haven't seen, still want to see... I want to see some of the little countries rise to superpower status. Hey, if I was able to do it, if you were able to do it, if <em>Sealand<em> was able to do it (don't look at me like that, he did! And it was very odd...), then I'm sure the Trembling Trio can do it, too. After all, they did band together with the ex-Soviet bloc (yes, even _Belarus_, she does hate him in some other world...) to raze their oppressor that one time...

* * *

><p>Well... I'm sure that within an hour or so, the world will face yet another nuclear crisis... this makes this the... hm... wow, thirty-seventh time so far that I've seen! And jeez, twenty-second alone because those two foolish superpowers can't get over their proxy wars and then end the world with their Mutually Assured Destruction. I've already seen what happens in the power vacuum they leave behind a few times, so I'm going to go arrange for my own plants to have an accident or twelve and wipe me off the map. Maybe I'll tell you about this again in another life, or maybe you'll remember it all on your own. Maybe one day you'll come with me... world-hopping gets a little depressing alone, especially replacing the me-country that already exists wherever I go. But until then, I hope you'll be okay in the post-nuclear war world, if you're even around to see it. As for me...<p>

_It's time to find the next Earth._

* * *

><p>Maybe it's because Rika's a girl, but I usually think of Seychelles or Liechtenstein when I picture this scenario.<p>

So, I also added references to "One Second After" (by William R. Forstchen, not mine, fiction about U.S. technologically destroyed by an EMP) and Gundam SEED (One of the many Gundams, where the world, now split into continental blocs, fights about the ethics of genetic engineering), and to two of high school English classes' favorite depressing authors, Orwell and Huxley. Specifically, "1984" and "Animal Farm" (Orwell, not mine), and "Brave New World" and "Island" (Huxley, not mine).

Higurashi is one of the reasons I no longer hate AU/spinoff settings. The possibilities are endless...

And now, my precious plot bunnies... ATTACK THE AUDIENCE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Hope you enjoyed the random depressing-ish oneshot! -Love, LBN


End file.
